Visionary (2?)
by BooBooBearHunter1
Summary: Basically my take on the first time Paige and Derek met but in Sterek format. Not sure if I wanna make other chapters but if you would like me to continue message or review. Hope you like it:)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot in this story. This is my first one shot so I'm hoping you'll enjoy it J also R & R.

Stiles was getting tired of hearing the _thump, thump, thumping_ of the basket a couple of boys were dribbling outside in the hall way. Sighing as stopped strumming his viola, he carefully placed his intsrument in the velvet case and wiped his sweaty palms on his skinny jeans. He got up placed the bow on his stand and then pushed the double door open and walked out saying,

" Hey! Do you guys mind? I'm trying to practice over here."

All the boys in the hall turned around saying _ooooh_ and standing in the center was no one other than Derek _Freaking_ Hale.

Derek smirked and replied, " How do you know we're not practicing here too?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and shifted his weight.

'No see I was practicing in the _music room _and I'm pretty sure that _basket ball practice _takes place at the _gym."_

" Yeah? Well I'm pretty sure basket ball practice where ever there's a basket ball."* Derek said cockily and then as the other boys were laughing Derek dribbled the ball towards Stiles and Stiles sighed while shaking his head.

"_See?"_

Stiles shook his head once more and then turned around.

"Hey wait! Hold on! Hold on!"

Stiles paused and listened to derek.

"If you can take the ball away from me…Maybe I'll stop."

Stiles considered this and then turned around to face Derek.

"Come on," Derek started dribbling, " I'll be easy."

Stiles made a face at this and tried to take the ball away, but Derek was too fast and pulled away before Stiles could.

Derek dribbled again and Stiles once again tried to steal the ball and failed to succeed.

Derek once again dribbled the basket ball but this time Stiles wanted the stupid game to end and focused and followed every movement Derek made and then in Stiles mind things started to slow down but Stiles got too tired of it so he just walked away and ran into the music room.

He heard the boys laugh but he ignored this and chose to play his viola again; the music relaxing him and making him slightly less erratic then he felt.

"I'm sorry about that."

Stiles stopped playing the music and turned his head only to see none other than Derek standing by the door, basket ball in his hands."

Stiles was shocked to hear this but chose to brush it off thinking that it was another one of his scheme to make him feel stupid again.

" Whatever." He replied and turned back to his music.

But then Derek moved away from the door and towards him.

"Hey what's your name?" He asked

Stiles was getting frustrated again.

"I'm trying to practice here." Stiles said, annoyed," If you didn't notice"

Derek nodded at this and said " ok, I'll leave you alone."

Stiles smiled at this.

"After you tell me your name." Derek added right after.

"Alright, I'll tell…._IF _you can play at least one instrument in this room."

Derek looked around," One?" He asked.

"Just one." Stiles clarified.

"Any of them?"

Stiles nodded his head.

And then Derek walked towards the stand looking at each and every instrument until he found the perfect one.

_Stiles did say it could be anything._

_Derek walked back to Stiles and pulled out the triangle and started to play._

_Stiles smirked at this and said," My name is Stiles; Please go so I can practice."_

"_My name is-I know who you are." Stiles had cut him off._

_Derek arched his brows and smirked, he enjoyed the idea of how exactly she knows his name._

_Derek, keeping his promise, grabbed the ball and left the music and smiled when he didn't hear the music playing._

_* I didn't understand what he said, so I just tried & guess._

_Also stiles in my head would have been potrayed by Atticus Mitchell._

_._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Heyoo Guys, It's Me, Booboo Here And I've Come Back Bearing Another ChapterJ

Enjoy! R&R.

Stiles couldn't believe what he was doing.

It was late at night and he knew he should have been home, in bed, passed out, but he wasn't; instead he was out in the woods running hand in hand with Derek only a few more feet away until they make it to the Mill and once they made it Derek pushed the back door opened and they both walked in.

Derek smiled and pulled Stiles into passionate kiss in which Stiles gladly responded to but then pulled away last minute.

Derek made a face but still asked the younger counter part what was wrong.

Stiles studied his face for a minute; Derek's soft, subtle pink lips and luscious locks scattered all around framing his perfect face. _Beautiful._

"_Why do you like me?"_

_Derek was taken back by the question; Had Stiles not known how important he was in the young werewolf's life? He understood that they had their issues at times but he wouldn't put up with Stiles if he hadn't cared or …You get what he means…._

" _What's that suppose to mean?" Derek asked, worried and some what suspicious._

_Stiles stared deeply into Derek's beautiful blue,green irises and grinned," Why do you like me?" He asked again._

" _I like you."* He replied._

_Stiles grin grew even wider and his eyes fell to his shoes, he suddenly felt shy._

_The next day Derek was in the middle of Social Studies class when he heard it._

_The sweet melodic sound of the cello being strung, and he knew who was playing as he stared at the ground focusing on Stiles music._

_Stiles was playing his cello when he felt someone's eyes on him._

_He stopped._

"_What are you doing here?" He asked Derek as he turned his head to give him a loving smile._

_There stood Derek by the corridor shaking his head," I'm not staying, I'm listening."_

_Stiles let out a breath ._

" _Am I distracting you?" Derek asked._

" _No…I have laser-like vision." Stiles said as he began to play._

_Derek smirked, an idea forming in his head," You sure about that?_

_Stiles closed his eyes trying to focus on the chords and notes on his sheets when he heard the steps approaching him._

_Derek's hands softly grazed Stiles arm, dragging up to his shoulder painfully, but was even worse was how Derek leaned in, his hot breath giving Stiles the chills but he held in the shudder and pushed back messy front of Stiles hair and nibbled on the tip of his ears._

_Derek smelled the growing arousal from the boy and felt his own little fire starting to burn so quickly he sat beside Stiles and Stiles turned to him._

"_I hate you." He knew it was a lie, but it still hurt._

" _No you don't. You love me."_

" _Hate you."_

_Derek felt something in the pit of stomach and an ache in his heart._

"_You love me." This time it sounded more pleading and Stiles felt what Derek was feeling too and nodded his head in agreement; He loved Derek, he really did._

_Derek then suddenly pulled Stiles into a passionate kiss like the other night._

_He knew he had won. _


End file.
